Who Saves Whom? - SwanQueen
by calliope the muse
Summary: Back in FTL; Regina is again the Queen and Emma is her Knight and Savior, but this time, Emma needs to be saved.


Title: Who Saves Whom

Fandom: OUaT

Pairing: Swan Queen, of course!

Rating: NC-17

A/N: Yes, I have a new obsession! OMG, do I have a new obsession. These two are SO freakin' hot!

A/N2: First OUaT fic, and I haven't wrapped my head around all of the storylines yet. All I know is that Emma and Regina have off-the-charts chemistry, and I swear to God, if I fall for another pairing and it doesn't come to fruition, someone may get hurt. Okay, not really, but damn it, I'll be really, really mad!

Since I don't have a great handle on how this would go about happening in the first place, I thought I'd just jump to the fun part. For our purposes here in getting to the naughty bits, let's just say that Regina has found a way to FTL from Storybrooke and is back in place as the Queen, while Emma is still trying to get the hang of being the White Knight and Savior.

Emma ducked quickly as her head narrowly missed another low branch as her horse tore across the worn forest path. Her thighs were wrapped tightly around the horse's ribcage as it jumped a fallen log and gathered more speed upon entering an open field, away from the Queen's castle and further away, every second, from help.

"Stop, you stupid fucking pile of fur!" She jerked on the reins. Though she'd never been a great rider and had little patience for ill-tempered beings – human or animal – she was determined to figure out how to stop this beast without getting killed, maimed, or calling for help. Certainly, the horse would have to tire eventually. Maybe she could wait it out and just hang on.

Emma tried different tactics as she weaved with the horse among random trees and over creek beds. She tugged the reins, even used the horse's mane once. That didn't work. She tightened her grip with her legs at the top of the horse's ribs. Nope…nothing. At the rear near the flank, still no change. Sighing, she let up on the death grip her legs had and tugged the reins again. The horse kept at full gallop.

A quick jerk to the right by the horse almost threw Emma from the saddle, but she held on tight and managed to stay up. For some reason though, she was tilting slightly to the side. Then she tilted a little more.

"Oh, shit," she muttered.

The saddle was sliding further and further to the side, and Emma knew exactly what was going to happen if she didn't stop it soon. In spite of her desire to save face, Emma's pure survival instinct kicked in and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP!"

From the far end of her apple orchard, Regina heard the distant but clear scream, and she instantly knew it was Emma. Spinning her horse in the direction of the call, she spurred her horse to action. "Yah!"

Regina invoked a short spell to make the horse faster and a light ripple of light enveloped both horse and rider before doubling their speed.

As Regina's horse came over the rise, she saw Emma and her horse in the valley below. The blonde was barely hanging on as she leaned at nearly a thirty degree angle. Spurring her horse again with another flash of magic, Regina yelled out to the other woman, "Hold on, Emma! I'm coming!"

In a few short seconds, Regina's horse was keeping pace beside Emma's. She reached out to the blonde, holding the pace of her horse steady. "Emma, take my hand!"

The blonde ventured a glance up. She rolled her eyes. As much as she needed help, she hated getting it from Regina. She was supposed to the supposed Savior after all, not Regina. Beggars couldn't be choosers though as she felt the saddle slip a little further to the side. So, she tightened the grip of her right hand on the pommel of the saddle and threw out her left hand at the brunette.

Leaning and stretching, Regina aimed for Emma's wrist for a better grip and after a couple of tries was able to take it. "I've got you! Let go!"

Emma wasn't so sure about this tactic. It was like jumping out of a moving car. She did that once chasing a guy who jumped bail. It wasn't a pretty sight. It had taken a month before all the scrapes and bangs had healed. Closing her eyes, she held on tight to Regina's arm and let go. When she didn't feel herself hit the ground, she opened her eyes to find that she was floating off the ground, Regina's hand still in hers, as a swirl of purple light danced around her.

Regina watched as the blonde looked around in shock, the magic holding her up so she didn't tumble to the ground. She was mesmerized as the wind blew through the long blonde hair, her prominent cheekbones red from the blustery air and exertion. She wasn't prepared for the look in Emma's green eyes though. The look of gratefulness and, dare she think it, adoration. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as their eyes connected and with a sudden grunt, she felt her body fly forward out of the saddle.

Both women tumbled to the ground, rolling a few feet before stopping, as the magic was broken unexpectedly.

Emma sat up first with a groan, immediately raging at the brunette next to her. "Why the hell did you do that, Regina?"

Regina moaned as she pushed up on her arms before glaring at the blonde. "You're welcome for saving your ass!"

The blonde grimaced realizing her lack of tact. "Thank you," she grumbled then added, "But what happened? Why did you drop me?" Emma asked, noticing a tear in her favorite leather pants.

Regina growled, so frustrated by the other woman that she didn't realize what she was confessing, "You looked at me! You broke the spell."

That stopped Emma's inspection of her clothing. "What?"

Closing her eyes and sighing, awareness that she'd said too much already becoming obvious, Regina sat up fully, not at all surprised that her bodice was ripped almost to her navel and her cleavage was barely contained. She had felt the flimsy material of her blouse give way as she flipped earlier. She noticed Emma's quick glance down before looking away and this pleased the Queen immensely. The previous feeling of aggravation at Emma dissipated swiftly into another familiar feeling. Standing, the Queen walked the two short paces to Emma then reached out her hand to help the blonde knight to her feet.

Standing face to face, she finally answered Emma's question honestly; Emma's earlier gratuitous and appreciative glance at her chest making her bold in her honesty. "You distracted me, Emma. I was concentrating, and when you looked at me…well, I…couldn't think straight."

Emma nodded, unsure what to say. Her heart raced, but she wasn't sure if it was just typical Regina using her sex appeal to get something she wanted. "Oh, I see." And from the look in Regina's dark eyes, Emma was what she wanted.

"Do you?" Regina husked out as her body brushed softly against the leather vest of her knight. For a long, tortuous moment, Regina lingered, breathing the blonde's scent in. She expected Emma to step back, remove herself from the temptation, but when the other woman allowed her eyes to flick down to Regina's red lips and then further past them to the silky skin just inches away, Regina cupped Emma's face and kissed her.

The hum of electricity between them started low in Regina's belly. A fire took over her body that made her hands wander, dipping along the edge of Emma's black vest then skimming and teasing along her collarbone.

The sudden kiss had surprised Emma, yet somehow not. This moment had been inevitable between them. She had felt the pulse of desire simmering below the surface of rage, and she knew Regina was well-aware of it too, if not actually feeding the flicker of it between them. Everything had been bringing them to this point – Henry, the broken spell, the family that neither of them had ever realized they had in each other. All they had to do was give in, and with a whimper of need, that's exactly what Emma did as she tilted her head to the side and drew Regina's tongue into her mouth. Emma desperately wanted to take Regina into her, feel the dark-eyed beauty living and breathing inside her.

Regina hissed at the feel of Emma's nails digging into her hips then strong hands reaching around to pull her in closer until leather-clad hips ground into each other. A shiver overtook her as Emma pulled away, her green eyes stormy and searching for something.

"Is this magic?" Emma whispered in wonder.

Regina tenderly brushed the blonde's cheek, the urge to immediately and happily declare that this feeling was indeed magic tempered by the look in Emma's eyes.

"Is it a trick?" Emma clarified.

Relief and understanding brought a warm smile to Regina's face. She almost wanted to laugh, she felt that happy. "No, dear. No trick. No magic." She brushed a blade of grass from Emma's hair and tucked the blonde strand behind an ear. "Just us."

A short nod of acknowledgement was followed by Emma kissing her solidly and deceptively strong arms enveloping her. Slowly, Emma pushed her backwards until they were hidden by a tall stand of bushes. Regina unbuttoned her long coat, leaving her in the loose white blouse underneath and leather pants. With a gentle hand, she pushed back on Emma's shoulder.

The blonde was confused at the refusing hand as she dropped her head to kiss along Regina's neck, but when she saw the Queen spread her coat out on the ground then sit down on it, she smiled and dropped to her knees beside her Queen.

Lithe fingers reached out to Emma's vest and made quick work of the hooks holding the front together. Underneath was a sleeveless shift that replaced her white tank top, long ago torn beyond recognition in battle.

The Queen pushed the vest off Emma's shoulders then rose to her knees to kiss the blonde once again. The kiss was slow and languid, exploratory, and she felt the heat between them burning like a low-banked fire – definitely there but not all-consuming yet. She wanted to enjoy this feeling, relish it for as long as possible. She smiled into the kiss as Emma's fingertips brushed over her exposed stomach making the muscles twitch. Both hands then reached out and pulled the ripped blouse out of Regina's pants. Emma sat back on her heels and opened the two halves of the shirt fully, exposing Regina's breasts to the open air, causing her nipples to tighten painfully.

Brushing her thumbs over the tight points, Emma soothed as well as aroused them. She watched as Regina sighed and her dark eyes fluttered shut. Glancing down at her thumbs teasing the beautiful dark nipples, a rush of wicked desire hit Emma square between the legs. She smiled even though Regina couldn't see it and proceeded to pinch and tug at the aching nipples making Regina growl with arousal.

"Emma…fuck!" Her eyes flew open to see the raw and carnal smile on the blonde's face. For a while, Regina had known she was well-matched with Emma in many ways. Now she knew they were going to be well-matched sexually and that thought pleased her immensely. Never one to deny herself satisfaction, Regina reached down and unbuckled Emma's leather pants, her hand disappearing quickly.

The sudden penetration took Emma's breath away and all she could do was grab on to Regina's shoulders and hold on for dear life. She threw her head back at the amazing feeling. "Oh God…Regina!"

Beside herself with need, Emma attempted to push her tight pants down with shaky hands in hopes of making more room for the Queen's seeking fingers.

"Come here," Regina whispered as she removed her hand and pulled Emma down to the ground cushioned by her coat. She helped the blonde finish undressing then propped up on an arm to smile down at Emma. "Now, where were we?"

Regina's hand teased Emma's stomach, dancing around the navel, as she kissed her and picking up where they'd left off.

Emma, however, had other plans and broke the kiss. Staring up at the mussed hair of the Queen, her red lipstick faded to a raw dark pink from their kisses, Emma almost forgot what she wanted to say. All she could think was, "You're so beautiful."

She wasn't aware that her thoughts had been spoken until a bright, teasing smile crossed Regina's dark features. "As are you, dear. As are you."

Regina kissed her again and for a moment they got lost in the soft skin, sweet taste, and quiet moans.

"I want to feel you against me," Emma gasped as the Queen moved to kiss down her neck. Regina never stopped the movement of her mouth, but Emma could feel the other woman remove her torn shirt and toss it aside. The questing mouth continued to move lower until Regina took a full breast into her mouth, sucking greedily at the nipple. Emma arched into Regina, trying to give her more. Her hands flew up to dark hair and held the woman to her breast. "Ugh! Oh…Regina."

Hearing the beautiful knight whisper her name with such need, stirred an ache deep inside Regina. She couldn't stand it anymore and she moved her hands down to undo her pants. She was loath to do it, but she had to break the exquisite taste of Emma's breast in her mouth to remove her pants. She rolled over to kick them off then rolled back over and up to her knees. Before she had a chance to react, Emma had reached down and found her wetness, coating three fingers, then entered her.

Regina arched backwards, sucking in a ragged breath, at the feel of Emma inside of her. She pushed down against the invading hand, taking more of the blonde, angling to get her deeper. With wanton thrusts, the Queen knelt beside Emma and repeatedly impaled herself on the amazing fingers of her knight.

Sitting up, Emma watched in wonder as the dark-haired beauty became lost in her arousal, her olive skin flush and gleaming. She used her free hand to touch and caress every inch of the beautiful woman. The gentle touch brought Regina's attention back to Emma as her head dropped and dark eyes settled on green.

Regina couldn't help herself. She kissed Emma and pushed her back to the ground. Bracing her hands on each side of Emma's head, she slowed her hips to change the pace of movement inside her. A soft moan escaped as her eyes fluttered shut again, relishing the feeling in her body. She wanted to draw it out, take her time, but more than that, she wanted to do the same to Emma. She swung a leg over Emma's thigh, opening herself up more to the blonde while also spreading the creamy white thighs of her lover. She watched Emma's face as her hand dropped between them, opening the wet folds and sinking in deep. With a sigh of contentment, her fingers were enveloped by Emma.

Emma couldn't keep her eyes open. She wanted to lose herself in the sensation, the slow pull and push of friction that was delicious and agonizing. As much as she wanted Regina to bring her to orgasm, she wanted to stay in this moment with the beautiful woman more. She wrapped her free leg around Regina's waist, pulling her in close as their bodies rocked together, the dark woman nuzzled against her neck and panting in her ear as both of them got closer.

"My Queen," Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she felt her muscles clench around the other woman's fingers that triggered an orgasm deep within the brunette too, her body going rigid then jerking in Emma's arms.

Slowly the two women eased apart, but Regina stayed curled up against Emma's side, the air cooling their sweaty skin. She felt the chill but hated to move from the blonde's side. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe in someone's arms. Beside her, Emma chuckled and she looked up at her. "What's so funny, dear?"

The blonde looked down at her with a wry smile. "I just find it ironic because this was definitely not in any of the fairy tales I ever read."

Regina propped herself up on her elbow before leaning over to kiss Emma with reverence. "Maybe that's because we're writing a new ending."


End file.
